Products ordered via an electronic commerce system are often shipped to a purchaser via a private carrier and/or postal service. Contact information, including a shipping address, phone number or other personally identifiable information, often appears on a shipping label to facilitate delivery of the parcel by the carrier to the purchaser. Additionally, shipments from an electronic commerce system can often require in-person delivery of the parcel to the purchaser or an agent of the purchaser, such as another person at the delivery address. Accordingly, in-person delivery may require that the carrier contact the purchaser via telephone contact information associated with the purchaser. Therefore, this information is often placed on a shipping label affixed to the parcel for the convenience of the carrier, so that carrier personnel can contact the purchaser in these situations.